


Lessons

by Fayaheda



Series: Sciam Collection [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Scott McCall, Beta Derek Hale, Comedy, F/M, Female Scott McCall, McCall Pack, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Lessons, Sciam Fluff, Slightly Older Derek Hale, Slightly Older Liam Dunbar, Slightly Older Scott McCall, Sparring, True Alpha Scott McCall, Vampires, alpha/beta relationship, anger issues, mild violence, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's smirk widens instantly at her words. "Ah, but every inch counts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> I just fell in love with Scott and Liam's new Alpha/Beta relationship and this two-parter is the result of my love.
> 
> I also love Buffy, so I've used a little bit of the script from the season seven episode, 'Lessons'. Hense, the title and double inspiration.
> 
> Obviously, this is a female Scott story, so his name having been changed to 'Skye'.
> 
> (If you're a reader of any of my other stories, then don't worry, I haven't abandoned them!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"When you're in fight, it's about power."

Liam gulps silently, but nods in response, nonetheless. He knows that his Alpha would never hurt him intentionally, but that doesn't stop him from being slightly nervous.

"It's about who has the power," Skye fights back a smile when as she senses the slight fear radiating off of her Beta. She's highly amused deep inside, and she also (God, help her) think he's utterly adorable. "And who knows how to use the power."

Again, Liam merely nods. They're standing in her backyard, underneath the warm, afternoon sunshine. He's a few meters away, facing her as he tries to keep himself as calm as possible.

"So," Skye unfolds her arms, holding her them at her sides as she bares her now clawed hands.

And she really can't help smiling fondly at him when he jumps a little at the loud clicking noise they make as they suddenly appear. His eyes widen, though, he looks more amazed than afraid now and this only makes her smile widen.

"Who has the power?" Skye arches a brow, staring expectantly at the young Beta.

"Well," Liam's eyes narrow slightly as he sheds his claws and smirks smugly back at her. "I have claws, too."

Skye fights back another smile and rolls her eyes instead. "That's not power, that's a weapon."

"But -" Liam's smirk slowly morphs into a disappointed scowl. "You wouldn't know if I was new to all of this if I'd just met you. And you also may not know all of those wicked ninja moves that you guys inevitably seem to pick up from outta nowhere."

Again, Skye rolls her eyes. Though, this time, she really can't help smiling in amusement. "Unless I was new to all of this, too, I would know. Supernatural wolf senses, remember?"

Liam let's out a small huff and nods. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Skye smirks. "Liam," She sends him a stern expression. "Who has the power?"

Liam let's out another huff before answering, though, not without a little attitude. "You do." He drones out with a roll of his eyes.

Skye nods, her expression a little more serious now. "Never forget that."

She's still pretty new to all of this Alpha business and it was real tricky with Liam at the beginning, to say the very least. But with the help of Stiles, Chris, Deaton and especially Derek, she thinks that she might actually be able to do this.

Stiles is Stiles, he's always there to back her up. And not to mention that a great deal of the time, his ideas usually suck a lot less than her's do.

Deaton is helpful in any way that he can be, as usual. He always seems to give her just enough of just what she needs at just the right time. He never disappoints and she never forgets that. He's always there to help. Or to heal. Which is pretty much his God-given gift, she swears.

Derek says that she's going to be good at this, at being an Alpha. Though, she still doesn't know if he's being sarcastic or not. She senses not, that he's actually proud of her, in his own Derek-like way. But she's been wrong before.

And Chris, well, he tells her to make her own path, learn from her own mistakes, instead of the mistakes of those around her. And while she thinks that the poor guy is still completely distraught and reeling after losing his son - his one and only child - the last piece of his family, the most important piece - she's also grateful that he managed to take charge of a bad situation when no one else could. Not even Skye herself.

Of course, she misses Adam more than anything, but she's slowly finally beginning to deal and move on. Adam was her first love, her first everything and she will never forget him. And it will probably be a long time before she feels completely okay again, but she's not willing to just sit back and let bad things just happen anymore. She's over the self-pity and all of that other teenage bullshit and she feels better for it, older even. It's a good feeling. And she doesn't get a lot of those. Try, never.

"It doesn't matter how well prepared you are or how well armed you are." Skye says. "To all of the monsters out there? - You're still just a little boy."

Liam scowls again. "Man." He mumbles out, looking utterly offended.

Again, Skye rolls her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "'Little man'?" She asks, clearly teasing.

"I'm taller than you!" Liam argues as he shoots her a pathetic glare.

"I'm an Alpha." Skye points out, arching a brow.

"Okay, so, you're real strong." Liam nods and then grins broadly. "But I'm real fast."

Skye shoots him a glare, because she knows he referring back to their lacrosse games, one in particular, the first one they'd ever had together, in fact. "You do realise that I was just holding back, right?" And okay, yeah, she can't help sinking to his level of pettiness or immaturity. It's not her fault. It's... Someone else's.

Liam scoffs, though, he still looks rather proud of himself - how very typical for a teenage boy, especially a "ticking-time bomb with superpowers" - as Stiles so graciously dubs it.

"I didn't wanna cheat." Skye states with a slightly annoyed expression.

Liam arches a brow. "Is that why you nearly shattered the entire left side of my body? 'Cause you "didn't wanna cheat"?" He asks lightly, a small smirk lingering over his lips.

"You're a little smartass, y'know that?" Skye mutters as she narrows her eyes at him.

Liam merely chuckles at that. "Yeah," He nods, looking rather proud of himself again. "I know."

"Oh, and by the way," Skye huffs out. "You're only, like, an inch taller than me."

Liam's smirk widens instantly at her words. "Ah, but every inch counts."


	2. I Might Be Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, hi." The vampire smiles sheepishly. "I, uh... I think I might be stuck down here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to extend this story to three parts instead.  
> :)

Tonight is the full moon.

It's Liam's eleventh full moon ever as a werewolf and while he knows that he's got a lot better with his control, he's still kind of really nervous. Although, he's more nervous over the fact that tonight, he gets to meet his first ever vampire.

Right now, it's just passed midnight on a Friday and Liam is stood in Beacon Hills local cemetery. Thankfully, he's not alone, though. Skye is with him as they stand either side of a freshly created grave and it's small tombstone. For now, they're both waiting as they talk - well, it's mostly Skye talking, lecturing him with lessons on the supernatural.

"You sure that this is the one?" Liam asks. He's curious, but it's mainly just to fill to boring silence as they continue to wait.

Skye nods. "That's what Derek says."

Liam nods, too, and he's silent again for a few moments, but he really can't help himself any longer when he finally blurts out - "So, are you and Derek like... A thing? Or -"

"What!?" Skye's eyes widen for a second before she scowls deeply. "God... No." She shakes her head furiously. "Really, REALLY, no."

Liam arches a brow. "Oh..." He's slightly surprised, because he's not gay like his best friend, but he can at least appreciate.

Liam's heard all about, not to mention, seen Derek in the flesh for himself. He knows any sane female would probably kill to be with the older wolf. And while he admires that, it also really, really, REALLY bums him the fuck out. Liam works out a lot himself, sure, and he knows that he's bulk has improved a lot due to the werewolf thing, but he also knows that he's literally a string-bean compared to this Derek guy.

And Liam also knows that Skye has a history with the guy and whether they were ever actually involved or not, they're close. And he can't help feeling slightly jealous of that. But at least he's not bitter...

Although, there's still time for that, too...

Skye eyes her young Beta oddly, but quickly shakes off the strange feeling and chuckles instead. "Seriously? You seriously thought Derek and I were a "thing"?" She chuckles again and really can't help internally gushing at how adorable the sixteen year old really is sometimes.

Liam shrugs, ignoring the embarrassed blush that quickly rises to his cheeks. "I dunno... I mean, you guys seem pretty close..." He tries to cover for himself, but he knows it's a pathetic attempt. He knows she can probably smell the jealousy on him and that only makes him feel worse.

Skye nods. "Well, sure we're close, we've been through a lot of shit together. And even though he wasn't my Alpha, he helped me through a lot of the same things that I helped you through, things that even Stiles couldn't help me with. I owe Derek a lot." She grins. "But he also owes me a lot, so I guess we're kinda even."

Liam merely nods, because he's not entirely convinced. Though, he is forever grateful that Skye has never once turned her back on him. And he knows he's a real difficult, little shitbag sometimes, he's not a total asshole.

"But seriously," Skye's grin widens, her dark, chocolate orbs twinkling with amusement. "Derek may be easy on the eyes and everything, but he's a total fricking pain in the ass."

At this, Liam does smile, slightly amused. "He does seem to attract trouble... A lot."

Skye chuckles again. "Oh, yeah." She nods in total agreement, because of course - "Derek's a freaking trouble magnet." And - "He also has terrible," She shakes her head. "Just terrible taste in women."

Liam snorts at this, because he's been told all about Derek's disastrous love-life, by Stiles, who, obviously, was all too eager to.

"Although," Skye adds with a thoughtful expression. "Braeden's actually kinda kick-ass."

"Yeah, she's cool." Liam smiles brightly. "She taught me how to load a 9mm."

Skye's eyes widen immediately. "What!?"

Liam mentally curses himself for that totally careless slip-up. 'Damn... Braeden's gonna kill me.'

"Liam! You are sixteen!" Skye barks, wearing disapproving scowl.

"It was just for fun. I swear." Liam states quickly. And he's thankful that that's the truth. Otherwise, she'd know and probably end up kicking his ass. Again.

Skye narrows her eyes, staring suspiciously back at him, but before she can do anything else, there's a quite rumbling sound that even she barely manages to pick up.

Liam hears it, too. His gaze darts towards the grave, just in time to see a pale and dirt-covered hand punch its way up through the soil. His eyes widen, even when he already knows what to expect.

Skye reaches down to her left boot and pulls out a long and sharp, wooden stake.

Another hand shoots out, joining the other.

Liam's wide eyes dart from hers to the stake. "What the fuck is that?"

The hands begin to claw at the soil above, trying to pull their way up.

"A wooden stake..." Skye arches a brow, shooting him an "are you dense?" look.

And now a low groaning from just below the soil can be heard.

"You want me to stab him!?" Liam's eyes widen even more at the mere thought.

The groaning slowly morphs into a series of small, frustrated snarls.

Skye shrugs lazily. "I figured that you wouldn't wanna just rip his head off with your bare hands. And if you don't kill him, he'll just kill you instead." She offers casually.

The snarling only grows louder.

Liam glares back at her. "I hate you." He mutters under his breath as he reaches over and snatches the stake from her.

And it's then that a head finally pops out of the soils, slowly followed by a pale neck and a pair of padded shoulders.

Skye merely smirks, looking somewhere between smug and amused. "Who has the power, Liam?"

"I've got the stake, so -"

Skye rolls her eyes, though, he smirk continues to grow. "The stake is not the power. It's a weapon. Just like your claws or your teeth or even your strength."

The thirty-looking-something vampire continues to struggle, only managing to get passed his fricking armpits. 'Seriously!?'

Liam huffs loudly. "Fine. HE has the stupid power." He's annoyed, sure. But secretly, he loves it, just being near her.

Skye merely grins, clearly enjoying herself way too much. "He's a vampire's okay? A demon. Preternatrully strong. Skilled with powers that no human could ever -"

"Ahem," The vampires finally cuts in. "Excuse me, Miss?"

Skye glances down to the vampire, arching a brow at him.

Liam arches a brow to himself and he's really not sure whether to be confused or amused.

"Yeah, hi." The vampire smiles sheepishly. "I, uh... I think I might be stuck down here."

"You're stuck?" Skye shoots him an "are you fucking serious right now?" look.

"Heh..." The vampire chuckles nervously and nods. "Yeah... I just, I think my left foot is stuck on a root or something. And I mean, I don't even know how I got down there in the first place."

To which, Skye rolls her eyes and thinks, 'What the fuck ever, dude!'

"So, uh... If either of you could be so kind...?" The vampire stares up at the both of them now with hopeful brown eyes.

"Hmm." Liam smirks, enjoying this moment for all it's worth. "So, HE has the power?"

Skye shoots her stupid, smartass Beta a glare. "Zip it."

Liam's smirk only grows even wider and even more smug.

"I mean, I'd really appreciate it," The vampire goes on. "It's just so fricking dark, y'know?" He laughs nervously. "And I again, I really don't know what the hell I'm even doing down here or what's -"

"Okay!" Skye snaps. "God. Just - stop... Talking..."

"Thanks! I - just thank you!!" The vampire chimes, very happy, indeed.

Skye huffs as she reaches down and simply grabs him by the back of the neck. She effortlessly lifts him up and plops him down onto his feet beside her.

Liam arches a brow, secretly impressed. He's witnessed her strength, many times before, but he's still amazed by it, every single time.

"Whoa. You've got some serious guns on you, girlie." The vampire's eyes widen slightly, though, he looks more surprised than afraid or even shocked.

Skye merely rolls her eyes as Liam smirks again.

"So, uh," The vampire smiles. "Thanks for the help." His smiles suddenly morphs into a wicked one. "Unfortunately," He lowers his voice, as if trying to intimidate. "It was the last -"

Skye immediately grabs him by the throat and easily holds him in place.

"- Thing you'll ever do..." The vampire wheezes out, his eyes now widened with genuine fear.

Skye knows that vampires are immortal and heal almost instantly and that they are faster than werewolves. But she also knows that werewolves are stronger, especially Alphas. They are the only creatures that vampires truly see as a threat.

Liam's eyes are slightly widened as he watches intently.

"Listen up, baby vampire." Skye says, her voice as calm and her expression blank. "I'm an Alpha werewolf. Besides the fact that I could snap you like a twig, an Alpha's blood is completely toxic to your kind - so, I'd love to see you try."

The vampire nods furiously in her iron-grasp, his eyes widening all the more. And he knows that if his heart could beat right now, it'd be beating a million fricking miles per fricking second.

"But," Skye smiles wickedly. "You want blood?" She glances over to her Beta. "You can have his."

Liam's eyes widen again, but then he's quickly glaring at her as she let's the bloodsucker go with a little shove, in his fricking direction!

"Power, Liam." Skye reminds him, her voice stern. "He's got it. He knows that, and he's going to use it. You don't have it, so -"

The vampire charges for him, Liam's eyes widen and he doesn't know what comes over him, it's like he's on auto-pilot or something. He darts down just in time and manages to flip the vampire onto the ground behind him.

"- Use that... Yeah, that... Works..." Skye arches a brow, clearly impressed.

But all too soon, Liam gets too confident. He smirks smugly at the vampire as he reaches down and grabs him by the neck, like his Alpha had. He hauls him up, tossing the stake aside as he wraps his other hand around the vampire's neck.

The vampire, however, easily breaks out of his hold and grabs the young Beta by the throat in return. "Think you can strangle me? I'm dead, you idiot!" He snaps before hauling him forward, his fangs darted down instantly at the smell of racing, young, untainted blood.

"Skye!" Liam can't do anything else except yell out in utter terror as he struggles violently against the creature's incredible strength. He wheezes loudly and yelps out in pain when he feels two sharp pricks the left side of his throat.

Skye snarls, darting towards them within a split second, but it's already nearly too late. She grabs the vampire by the back of the neck, her claws slicing into his cold, hard flesh.

The vampire snarls back, but let's go of the Beta instantly. "Bitch! You said I could eat him!" He's completely outraged, starving, craving, going fucking crazy. His orbs are completely black, his lips smeared with a little bit of the young boy's blood. 'God, he tastes so sweet, so fucking pure...'

"Skye!" Liam yells, but he can't even begin to keep up.

Skye's eyes widen as he appears in front of her with lightning-quick speed and grabs her by the throat. She easily overpowers him, however, ripping his hand away from her neck and grabbing his in return, again.

"I'll kill you!" The vampire snarls viciously, still trying to grab at her.

Skye simply snorts. "No," She slowly raises her free hand as her canines slowly extend. "You won't." She then bites down on her own wrist, hard enough to draw blood. And before he can't even begin to react, she instantly shoves her fresh wound into the bloodsucker's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The second/last part is longer, I promise.
> 
> ['Adam' is Allison, of course.]
> 
> I may add a follow-up. It depends if this one is popular enough.
> 
> So, lemme know what you think?
> 
> Thanks!  
> :)


End file.
